


Child of Fire

by johari



Series: Island of Fire - Übersetzung [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dragons, Gen, POV Third Person Limited, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worldbuilding
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johari/pseuds/johari
Summary: Die erste Mutter von Atlantis





	Child of Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Child of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278756) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> Übersetzung von Child of Fire von esama  
> Link zum Original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278756  
> Link zur Autorin: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama

** Child of Fire - Kind des Feuers **

 

Cho wachte früh auf mit dem Gefühl, dass sich ihr der Magen umdrehte. Sie lag für einen Moment still um zu sehen ob es weggehen würde, aber das tat es nicht, also drückte sie sich hoch, legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch für einen Moment und wünschte sich, er würde sich beruhigen. Von allen Dingen, die sie erwartet hatte – und wirklich _nicht_ erwartete – von einer Schwangerschaft, war die konstante, vage Übelkeit nicht Teil davon. Morgenübelkeit, ja, vielleicht. Sich ständig übergeben und all das – jeder sprach davon, also hatte sie es erwartet. Nur hatte sie das nicht. Nur dieser seltsame Zwischenzustand.

_Werde ich mich heute übergeben, oder nicht?_

Sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen stand sie auf, hob währenddessen ihren Zauberstab auf. Nachdem sie ihr Kleid mit einem Zauber sauber machte, schlich sie schnell an den restlichen Mädchen vorbei, die noch schliefen und noch mindestens für eine oder zwei weitere Stunden schlafen würden, bevor das Morgengrauen sie aufweckte. Barfuß ging sie zum Eingang wo sie vorsichtig den Glasperlenvorhang beiseiteschob, damit sie keinen Lärm machte.

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, aber der Himmel war hell und es war eine farbige Linie am Horizont. Es würde wieder ein heller, wolkenloser Tag werden – was wirklich niemanden störte. Obwohl sie seit fast dem Anfang keinen Sturm hatten, freute sich niemand auf einen und sogar Regen war eine besorgniserregende Vorstellung. Es gab nur so viel, was sie machen konnten um die Insel zu schützen und eine Menge Regen konnte ihren Feldern so sehr schaden wie hohe Wellen.

Aber es sah aus, als würde es ein netter Tag werden, also schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und streckte ihre Arme aus und rieb ihre Hände über ihren Rücken. Ihre Schwangerschaft zeigte sich erst seit einer Weile, aber sie konnte es bereits in ihrem Rücken spüren, das Gewicht. Während sie das tat bewegten sich die Drachen die in einem Haufen auf dem Platz lagen, ein paar öffneten ihre schläfrigen Augen bevor sie weiterschliefen. Alle bis auf einen.

Einer der kleinen Grünlinge kam von fast oben des Haufens, hüpfte mit leicht ausgebreiteten Flügel herab und landete weich vor ihr, oder so weich wie es ein drei Tonnen schweres Wesen konnte. „Guten Morgen.“, sagte Bao, stupste sie liebevoll an. „Du bist früh auf. Fühlst du dich okay?“

„Gut, gut. So wie jeden Tag.“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, lehnte sich für einen Moment gegen ihn. „Geh ein Stück mit mir.“, sagte sie dann und gehorsam passte er seine viel größeren Schritte ihren an, seine Klauen klickten gegen den glatten Stein von dem zentralen Platz auf dem sie gingen. Wie immer in diesen Tagen machte sie einen Umweg zum nächsten Sonnenblumen Feld, wo Bao ihr sanft half sich auf die Flutbarriere zu setzen.

Es war eines der kleineren Felder – das Feld wo Longbottom und die Anderen an ihren mehr experimentellen Samen arbeiteten. Die Sonnenblumen waren viel größer als die normalen – ungefähr dreimal so groß, groß genug, dass sollte Bao in das Feld gehen, die Blumen größer wären als er. Obwohl sie Gemüse und Obstbäume und was nicht hatten – sie hatten jetzt sogar _Tiere_ – Sonnenblumen machten trotzdem einen großen Teil ihrer Ernährung aus. Anders als bei allen anderen Pflanzen hatten sie es endlich geschafften den Wachstumszyklus der Sonnenblumen zu automatisieren, sie hatten so ziemlich jeden Tag eine Ernte, wenn sie es wollten.

Cho atmete langsam ein und aus. Da waren so viele Blumen, dass ihr Geruch vollkommen den des Ozeans überdeckte. Es beruhigte ihre Magen etwas.

Bao setzte sich neben sie auf die Flutbarriere, gähnte etwas – obwohl er nicht wieder schlafen ging, sondern ihr stattdessen weiter Gesellschaft leistete. „Hast du schon mit Harry gesprochen?“, fragte er nach einem Moment. „Wegen dem Haus.“

„Ich wollte es heute machen.“, sagte sie – eine Lüge. Sie wollte gestern mit ihm darüber sprechen und dem Tag davor, und dem Tag davor. Sie _wollte_ es, aber… sie seufzte. „Es scheint irgendwie selbstsüchtig, weißt du.“, sagte sie. „Besonders da Cedric… nun.“

Bao brummte. „Ich denke nicht, dass es selbstsüchtig ist. Bedenkt man, dass die Art wie ihr Menschen Junge habt, so schwer ist… Und ich habe die Anderen reden gehört. Über Babys und wie schwierig sie sind. Zu jeder Stunde aufwachen…“

„Oh, erinnere mich nicht.“, seufzte sie, legte ihre Hand auf ihren leicht angeschwollenen Bauch. „Ich freue mich nicht darauf.“ Nicht dass sie sich auf _irgendetwas_ davon freute, wirklich. Es war nicht so, als ob sie es wollte. Es war nicht so, dass es sie störte, aber… Schwangerschaft und Kinder waren nicht Dinge, an die sie irgendwann bald gedacht hatte. Nicht für weitere fünf, wenn nicht zehn Jahre mindestens.

Wenn ihre Mutter hier wäre, würde sie ständig meckern, wie unverantwortlich, zu jung und zu dumm und schlecht vorberietet Cho war. Was, wie sie annahm, stimmte.

„Wenn du nicht mit ihm sprichst, dann werde ich mit Lantica sprechen und sie wird mit ihm sprechen.“, sagte Bao dann. „Was vielleicht für alle leichter ist, nehme ich an, da du es scheinbar nicht kannst.“

„Nein, nein. Ich werde… ich werde mit ihm sprechen.“ Sagte Cho seufzend. „Du musst nicht meine Arbeit für mich machen. Ich werde ihn fragen.“

„Ich muss deine Arbeit _noch_ nicht für dich machen.“, schnaubte Bao amüsiert. „Ich habe gehört zum Ende hin wirst du nicht mehr viel machen können. Ich erwarte, dass ich dann alles für dich tun muss.“

„Du bist so gemein.“ Cho schmollte zu ihm. „Du solltest nicht gemein sein zu mir. Ich bin schwanger, nur damit du es weißt. Du solltest nett sein zu schwangeren Menschen.“

Er schnaubte nur über sie.

 

 

 

 

Cho ließ es fast zum tausendtesten Mal bleiben als sie später am Tag auf Harry Potter zuging. Potter war, wie immer, beschäftigt. Wenn er nicht mit den Baumeistern arbeitete und durch einen weiteren Plan für ein weiteres Gebäude ging – ein weiteres Essenslager, ein Stall, ein Feld für die Tiere, damit sie grasen konnten – dann arbeitete er auf den Feldern oder mit den Fischern oder sonst etwas.

Deshalb, nahm Cho an, war er noch der Anführer. Denn, jung oder nicht, er _war_ der Anführer, absichtlich oder nicht.

Am Ende war es mehr der neue Status, den ihr ihre Schwangerschaft gab, als irgendeine Handlung von ihr, die ihn mit ihr sprechen ließ. Es konnte etwas nervig sein, wie die Menschen sie jetzt behandelten, als wäre sie aus Glas und würde jeden Moment brechen. Ihr wurden die schwersten Pflichten abgenommen und gewöhnlich trugen die Leute sogar Dinge für sie oder holten ihr etwas, obwohl sie es sehr wohl auch selbst tun könnte. Dieses Mal, störte es sie nicht.

Und dennoch tat es das doch, denn egal wie jung er war und egal wie wichtig ihre Schwangerschaft ihr Wohlbefinden angeblich machte… das war dennoch etwas angsteinflößend.

„Guten Morgen, Cho.“, sagte er, nachdem er seine Hände sauber machte und Longbottom zurückließ um herauszufinden, wie sie ihren Dünger mischen sollten. „Brauchst du etwas?“

„Ähm, ja, wenn du nicht zu beschäftigt bist.“, sagte sie und stählte sich. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Bao irgendwo in der Nähe war – wahrscheinlich tratschte er mit Lantica, die auch nicht zu weit sein konnte. Wenn sie es jetzt nicht tat, würde Bao sie das nie vergessen lassen. „Privat, wenn es dich nicht stört?“

Er deutete ihr vorzugehen und folgte ihr, ein seltsamer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Cho hatte gehört, obwohl sie nicht viel darauf gab, dass er in Hogwarts in sie verknallt gewesen war. Wenn er es noch war, dann zeigte er es nicht – und war nie freundlicher zu ihr wie zu jedem anderen.

Er war in seine Position in Atlantis hineingewachsen. Ständig in der Sonne zu sein und hart zu arbeiten stand ihm gut. Harry Potter war immer ein wenig dünn gewesen und immer zu blass. Nun war er leicht gebräunt wie sie alle, wenn nicht mehr und er hatte etwas Gewicht und Muskeln zugelegt. Er sah gut aus, obwohl er immer noch wie ein Kind aussah. Was er auch war.

Waren sie alle, mehr oder weniger.

Abwesend dachte Cho, dass er besser aussehen würde, wenn er bessere Kleidung hätte. Er trug nur Shorts wie die meistens Jungs und er sah nicht aus wie ihr Anführer. Er brauchte ein Symbol der Autorität. Es wäre wahrscheinlich besser wenn die Händler zurückkamen.

„Also?“, fragte er und sie erinnerte sich an den ursprünglichen Grund, warum er mit ihr sprach und war sofort wieder nervös und befangen.

„Ich, äh. Wir bauen noch neue Häuser, richtig?“, sagte sie unbehaglich.

„Mhm.“ Er nickte. „Wir werden bald einen weiteren Stall bauen. Es gibt nicht genug Platz und wir wollen die Tiere ausbreiten, damit wenn einige von ihnen krank werden oder so etwas wir nicht alle verlieren.“

„Ergibt Sinn.“, sagte sie. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Hatten sie deshalb so viele unterschiedliche Felder mit dem gleichen Getreide, um sie für den Fall einer Krankheit getrennt zu halten? Ihr war nicht klar gewesen, dass das eine Sorge war.

„Und wir brauchen ein kaltes Lager für das Fleisch, sobald wir welches haben.“, fügte Potter hinzu, schob seine Brille an seiner Nase weiter hoch und sah sie ruhig an. „Ich nehme an, du möchtest über das Haus sprechen?“

„Das Haus?“, fragte Cho schuldig und seufzte über seinen trockenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Bao hat es Lantica verraten, oder?“

„Ich habe es sowieso schon erwartet.“ Potter zuckte mit den Schultern und sie hielten bei der Wand an, die das Gebiet der Gewächshäuser von einen Feld Gerste trennte. Er hüpfte mit agiler Leichtigkeit, die sie nun alle zu einem gewissen Grad besaßen, auf die Wand und streckte eine Hand aus um hier auch hoch zu helfen.

„Ich wollte nicht wirklich fragen.“, gab Cho zu. „Es erscheint… nun. Selbstsüchtig.“

„Nicht wirklich. Es bist jetzt nicht mehr nur du. Du musst an das Kind denken.“, sagte er. „Und abgesehen davon, es wird Zeit, dass wir beginnen individuelle Häuser zu bauen.“

Sie blinzelte und sah ihn an. „Wird es?“

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben Essen übrig und wir wissen so ziemlich, wie wir hier leben werden. Das kommunale Wohnen ist leichter, aber nicht jeder ist glücklich damit. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass es eine permanente Siedlung wird… Nun, die Leute verdienen ihren privaten Raum.“

Sie dachte darüber nach und grinste dann. „Mehr Leute sind beim Sex erwischt worden, huh?“

„So ziemlich.“, stimmte Potter trocken zu. „Es beginnt unangenehm zu werden.“

Sie teilten ein Lachen und für einen Moment saßen sie nur da, sahen auf das Gerstenfeld, das sich in der Ozeanbrise wiegte. Hinter dem Feld war die Mitte von Atlantis, wo sich die meisten Gebäude befanden. Sie hatten nun mehrere kommunale Häuser, genauso wie das Badehaus, was bald erweitert werden würde und mehrere Essenslager. Cho wusste, es gab Pläne Gebäude für die Leinenherstellung zu bauen, da es ein komplizierter Prozess mit vielen Schritten war und die verschiedenen Geräte ihren eigenen Platz brauchten. Und es gab sogar Gespräche ein Pier und vielleicht sogar einen Hafen zu bauen.

„Wir werden Linien aufzeichnen und eine Karte machen.“, sagte Potter. „Wir haben hier nur so viel Platz, also müssen wir ihn weise verwenden.“

„Wir haben einhundert Quadratmeilen, vielleicht ein wenig mehr.“, wies sie ihn hin. „Wir sind nicht gerade beengt, oder?“

„Nein, aber… Die Landwirtschaft braucht Platz. Besonders mit den Tieren.“ Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und man kann nicht sagen, wie sich die Stadt in der Zukunft entwickeln wird. Es ist am besten zukünftige Erweiterungen im Kopf zu behalten. Abgesehen davon… wir müssen an die Drachen denken.“

Drachen, zwei von ihnen waren ihnen nicht so subtil gefolgt. Lantica und Bao trödelten oh so nonchalant hinter ihnen, nicht nahe genug um zu lauschen, aber nahe genug um ein Auge auf sie zu haben. Bao, weil er eine Mutterhenne war, auch wenn er vorgab es nicht zu sein, und Lantica…nun. Sie ging so ziemlich überall dahin, wo Potter hinging.

„Wir müssen an weitere Eier denken.“, fügte Potter nachdenklich hinzu. „Ein durchschnittliches Gelege besteht aus einem Dutzend Eier, und wir haben bereits zwei Dutzend gesunde, erwachsene Drachen hier. Es ist… nun. Es ist wichtig, dass im Hinterkopf zu behalten.“

„Ich denke schon.“, sagte Cho, absurd glücklich, dass sie nicht darüber nachdenken musste. Zukünftige Dracheneier, guter Merlin. Es war schwer genug die Drachen, die sie hatten, satt und glücklich zu bekommen. Der Gedanke mehr hinzuzufügen, machte ihr ein wenig Angst. „Wenn Platz so wichtig ist, dann vielleicht sollte ich nicht-“

„Nein, du solltest.“, sagte Potter und sah zu ihr. „Persönlicher Wohnraum ist unvermeidlich. Aber es wird ein paar Monate dauern, also musst du ein wenig warten. Es gibt die Möglichkeit, dass wir um den verfügbaren Platz zu maximieren Apartment Gebäude verwenden werden, anstatt von individuellen Häusern. Die notwendige Architektur dafür zu finden wird etwas Zeit brauchen.“

„Apartment Gebäude?“, fragte Cho aufgeschreckt. „Wirklich? Können wir sie bauen. Oder werden wir beginnen Holz zu verwenden?“

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein. Der Stein ist widerstandsfähiger und das Holz wird für andere Zwecke gebraucht. Es wird schwierig werden und es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir es nicht höher als zwei, drei Stockwerke machen können. Aber wenn wir so viel schaffen, dann wird es bereits Platz sparen.“

Cho dachte darüber nach, sah zur Mitte von Atlantis und versuchte es sich vorzustellen. Ihr höchstes Gebäude war das neuste Lagerhaus. Es war nicht viel höher als der Rest, stand nur um etwas ein Mann höher als der Rest. Sich Gebäude – Kalksteingebäude – vorzustellen, die größer als das waren, auf ihrer Insel, war etwas verwunderlich.

Potter klopfte ihr unbehaglich auf die Schulter. „Aber wenn die Pläne nicht funktionieren werden wir dir ein einzelnes Haus bauen.“, sagte er. „Also egal was passiert, du wirst dennoch dein eigenes Haus bekommen.“

Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht unbehaglich und seufzte. „Ich hasse es, eine Sonderbehandlung zu bekommen.“, murmelte sie. „Aber danke. Ich schätze es wirklich.“

Potter grinste unbeholfen und hüpfte von der Flutbarriere. „Dein Kind wird der erste Mensch sein, der auf Atlantis geboren wird, weißt du.“, sagte er. „Wir alle sind an deren Glück und Erfolg interessiert.“

„Ich nehme an.“, murmelte sie und sah dann zu ihm, bevor er fortgehen konnte. „Öhm, etwas anderes. Wenn das Kind geboren ist – und alles gut geht und nichts schief geht – ich will eine Art von Namensgebung… Ding. Ich weiß, wir können es wahrscheinlich nicht so machen, wie damals in der alten Welt. Aber ich möchte… etwas. Etwas, ich weiß nicht. Offizielles und zeremonielles.“

Potter dachte darüber nach und nickte. „Ich bin sicher, uns fällt etwas ein.“, sagte er. „Eine kleine Party zu haben schadet sicher nicht. Ich werde mit den anderen reden und sehen was wir arrangieren können. Oder möchtest du selbst darüber nachdenken?“

Cho überlegte und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. Wenn sie die Namenszerenomie selbst plante, würde es das irgendwie… weniger echt machen. Es wäre wie Schauspielerei. „Ich glaube, ich möchte, dass es eine offizielle atlantische Zeremonie gibt.“, sagte sie peinlich berührt und verzog das Gesicht. „Etwas, was jedes Kind bekommen wird. Ist das… ein wenig dumm?“

„Überhaupt nicht.“, versicherte Potter ihr, sah sich um und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sind unsere eigene Nation, weißt du.“, sagte er. „Es würde nicht schaden unsere eigenen Traditionen zu haben. Wir werden uns etwas ausdenken, Cho, etwas Nettes und offizielles.“, versprach er und sah dann zu ihr und vielleicht war etwas Wärme in seinen Augen. „Wolltest du sonst noch etwas?“

„Nein, das ist… das ist alles, wirklich.“, gab sie zu und rutschte vorsichtig von der Flutbarriere. „Danke, dass du mit mir geredet hast.“

„Jederzeit.“, sagte er. „Jetzt entschuldige mich, ich habe ein halbes Dutzend Dinge, die ich machen muss. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass jemand mit dir über die Zeremonie spricht, sobald wir etwas haben, okay?“

Sie nickte und er ging, ging zu Lantica während Bao zu Cho kam. Als Potter und Lantica gingen stupste Bao Cho liebevoll an.

„Also?“, fragte er. „Das kann nicht so schlimm gewesen sein, richtig?“

Sie seufzte. „Du Tratschtante.“, murmelte sie und lehnte sich dankbar gegen ihn.

 

 

 

Es dauerte ein paar Monate bis das Wohnen und die Zeremonie wieder aufgebracht wurde. In dieser Zeit wuchs Chos Bauch und ihre Beziehung mit Cedric wurde angespannter und schwieriger. Was sie irgendwie erwartet hatte. Immerhin, egal wie nett Cedric war, er war immer noch ein Junge.

„Es ist nur… Ich bin nicht bereit ein Vater zu sein.“, sagte er zu ihr und dann sprachen sie wochenlang nicht.

Nun, es war nicht so als wäre sie bereit eine Mutter zu werden. Sie hatte nur keine große Wahl, an diesem Punkt. Es war leicht für ihn. Das Baby war immerhin nicht in seinem Bauch. Er konnte einfach gehen wann auch immer er wollte. Nicht das _irgendjemand_ zustimmte, natürlich. Weil wirklich, niemand tat das.

„Entweder wird er zu sich kommen oder nicht.“, sagte Marietta mit einem Schulterzucken. „So oder so, er ist irgendwie ein Idiot.“

Cho war zu müde um wirklich wütend darüber zu sein. Ihr Bauch war schwer und ihre Füße waren geschwollen und alles war so verdammt seltsam. Ihr war immer noch schlecht – wenn die Leute sagten, dass die Morgenübelkeit verging _logen_ sie – und dennoch war ihr auch wieder nicht schlecht. Die vage Übelkeit blieb und hielt an und störte sie weiter. Und sie wurde fett. Was, nun. Natürlich wurde sie fett. Aber sie wurde zu _fett_ – unter ihren Armen und um ihre Oberschenkel und überall sonst.

Sie wünschte wirklich jemand würde ein Kommentar über ihr Kinn abgeben nur damit sie denjenigen schlagen könnte. Es hätte Wunder gewirkt für ihre Laune.

Es war Fleur Delacour, die die Zeremonie erwähnte, wobei Cho es bis dahin fast vollkommen vergessen hatte.

„Wir dachten, wir wollten es am Abend machen, nachdem das Baby eine Woche oder zwei alt ist.“, sagte sie, skizzierte die Zeremonie in dem Sand am Strand. Ihr Akzent hatte sich über die Monate verbessert, englisch war die am meisten benutzte Sprache auf Atlantis. „Am Strand, weil die Drachen Teil davon sein möchten, verstehst du und das bedeutet Feuer. Der Strand ist der einzige Ort, wo sie es sicher tun können.“

Die Zeremonie würde nicht viel gemeinsam haben mit dem was die Menschen in der alten Welt machten, oder mit irgendetwas, was Cho kannte. Sie waren nun, mehr oder weniger, eine Ozean Gesellschaft, also dachte Fleur, sie könnten das Ganze knöcheltief im Wasser machen. Es würde Worte geben, die eigentliche Form davon musste noch richtig ausgearbeitet werden. Zum Großteil würde die ganze Sache sein, dass die Drachen eine Feuershow veranstalteten und es würde Feuerwerke geben und dann würden sie tanzen, essen und feiern.

„Harry wird die eigentliche Namensgebung machen, nehme ich an?“, fragte sie. „Oder Lantica, wenn du willst? Sie ist sicherlich willens, wenn du möchtest, dass es ein Drache tut.“

Cho dachte darüber nach, ein wenig verblüfft. „Ich weiß es nicht wirklich.“, sagte sie, rieb über ihren Nacken während sie die Zeremonie Pläne ansah; das Arrangement der Drachen, der Menschen, wo jeder stehen würde, wohin die Sonnenblumen kamen. Scheinbar würde sie für die Zeremonie eine Sonnenblumenkrone tragen, was, sinnierte sie, nicht schlecht war. „Es wäre ziemlich ausgefallen, wenn ein Drache es macht, oder?“

„Es würde die Drachen definitiv glücklich machen.“, schnaubte Fleur, blickte hinüber wo die Drachen im Sand lagen. Wie alle Hornschwänze war ihre Ambroise etwas träge und mehr daran interessiert zu faulenzen und zu sonnenbaden als irgendetwas anderes zu machen. Es war die Hitze, erzählte Charlie Weasley ihnen. Es beeinflusste die Hornschwänze am meisten, da sie so groß waren.

Bao hatte sich an Ambroise ein Beispiel genommen und faulenzte auch, seine grasgrünen Flügel weit ausgebreitet über den Sand lag er da, mit dem Bauch nach oben. Cho starrte für einen Moment auf ihn und dachte über die Zeremonie nach und für einen Moment traf es sie…

Dass es ihr sehr gefallen hätte, wenn ihre Mutter ihr Baby halten würde in der Namensgebungszeremonie. Wollte, dass sie da war, um über die richtigen Traditionen zu meckern und wie alles falsch gemacht wurde und wie Cho nicht dir richtigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen traf um bösartige Geister fernzuhalten.

„Ich nehme an, wenn Lantica dazu bereits ist.“, seufzte Cho.

Fleur sah sie für einen Moment an und stand dann aus ihrer sitzenden Haltung auf. Während sie da stand, dünn und perfekt gebräunt und wunderschön und ihre langen, blonden Haare flatterten im Wind, ihr Sommerkleid eines der Leinenkleider fühlte sich Cho sogar noch unbehaglicher und fett. „Ist etwas los?“, fragte die französische Hexe. „Möchtest du, dass etwas zu der Zeremonie hinzugefügt wird?“

„Nein, nein, es ist gut, es ist… es ist in Ordnung.“, sagte Cho und senkte ihre Hand. „Es ist nichts.“

„Es ist nicht nichts, wenn es dich so seufzen lässt.“, sagte das ältere Mädchen, berührte ihr Gesicht und drehte Cho, damit sie sie ansah. „Bist du in Ordnung?“

Cho zögerte und erzählte es ihr fast, aber am Ende nickte sie nur. Wenn sie jetzt etwas über ihre Mutter sagte, würde sie wahrscheinlich in Tränen ausbrechen und das würde wirklich nicht helfen.

„Alles wird gut gehen.“, versprach Fleur ihr. „Zenona hat dich überwacht, korrekt? Sie hat mir erzählt, dass alles gut scheint. Und sie war bereits zuvor bei einer Geburt dabei, also weiß sie, was sie tun muss.“

Eine Geburt, widersprach Cho fast, nur die Eine und Zenona hatte nur beobachtet. Aber sie sagte nichts, schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Wenn sie jetzt die Fähigkeiten ihrer einzigen halbwegs kompetenten Heilerin zu hinterfragen begann, würde sie sich nur selbst krank vor Sorge machen. „Es geht mir gut. Es ist nur… Es ist nur viel, manchmal.“, gab sie zu. „Ich habe das nicht geplant und ich… manchmal weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll.“

Fleur machte ein mitfühlendes Geräusch und umarmte sie und es war genauso so seltsam wie es tröstlich war. „Ich weiß.“, sagte sie. „Wir finden die Dinge immer noch heraus; und du mehr als der Rest von uns. Aber es ist in Ordnung. Es ist in Ordnung, die Dinge nicht zu wissen. Wir lernen alle. Und wir werden dir alle helfen, das weißt du.“

Cho nickte gegen ihre Schulter und atmete einfach den Geruch von Sonnenblumen und Leinen ein. Nach einem Moment ließ Fleur sie gehen und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Und“, sagte sie sehr ernsthaft. „Wenn du jemanden brauchst, der sich mit diesen dummen Jungen von dir duelliert, damit er zu Sinnen kommt, würde ich dir gerne helfen. Cedric ist ein Idiot und es wäre mir eine Freude ihn ein wenig über den Platz zu jagen.“

Cho stieß dabei ein kleines Lachen aus. „Ich denke, es würde mir gefallen das zu sehen. Aber nein, es ist okay.“, sagte sie. „Er… hat das Recht auf seine Wahl.“

„Recht? Hat er nicht wirklich.“, sagte Fleur, sah sie genau an. „Es braucht zwei um ein Baby zu machen, weißt du. Wir sind auch nicht zuhause, wo diese Dinge leichter sind. Wir sind hier und dieser Ort ist klein und groß und harsch. Und wir haben hier nur uns selbst. Also denke ich, dass er dir etwas Verantwortungsbewusstsein schuldet. Nicht wahr?“

Cho biss sich dabei auf die Lippe.

Fleur beobachtete sie für einen Moment und drückte dann fest ihre Schultern. „Es wird okay sein.“, versprach sie. „Nun, wir haben jetzt ein paar neue Blumen auf der Insel. Also wenn du lieber Kamille in der Zeremonie hättest als Sonnenblume, dann ist das auch eine Option…“

 

 

Es regnete. Es regnete viel. Die Hurrikan Saison hatte begonnen und das Wasser kam runter als wenn jemand einen riesigen Eimer über die Insel halten würde und es einfach darauf schüttete. Nur ging er durch den Wind, der durch Atlantis und jedes Haus heulte, mehr seitwärts.

Cho war zum größten Teil ins Innere verbannt. Zenona und so ziemlich jeder Anderer hatte ihr strikt verboten auch nur in die Nähe des Regens zu gehen, sagten ihr, dass sie es sich nicht leisten konnte krank zu werden, da sie schwanger war. Es stimmte wahrscheinlich. Es war schrecklich genug eine schwangere Freu zu haben. Eine kranke, schwangere Frau würde alle verrückt machen.

„Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte Bao, wo er zusammengekauert lag, sein Kopf war gerade so drinnen und daher aus dem Regen, versuchte nicht allzu heimlich den Rest von sich hineinzudrücken. Die Grünlinge waren klein genug, damit sie es vielleicht schafften, sich an der runden Tür vorbei und ins Gemeinschaftshaus zu drücken. Ein paar von ihnen taten es sogar, während des Regens. Potter und Lantica hatten es ihnen verboten, nachdem einer der Hornschwänze entschied, dass es ihm auch erlaubt sein sollte drinnen zu sein und dann fast die Häuser umgeworfen hatte. So wie es war, hatte Bao jedoch Privilegien, die andere Drachen nicht hatten, da er ihr Partner war.

Und er zögerte sicher nicht davon Gebrauch zu machen.

„Es geht mir gut, nur gelangweilt.“, seufzte Cho, starrte nach draußen wo es in Strömen regnete und es über den Platz in kleinen Rinnsalen floss, die eigentlich mehr wie Flüsse waren. Sie würden die Straßen und den Platz nach dem überarbeiten, darauf wettete sie. Obwohl es ein kleines Kanalisationssystem durch die Insel gab, war es noch nicht effizient genug. Das Wasser war an manchen Orten knöcheltief.

„Besser gelangweilt als auf den Feldern zu arbeiten, würde ich sagen.“, sagte Bao, bewegte sich vorsichtig und kam so einen weiteren Inch nach drinnen.

„Zumindest würde ich etwas tun wenn ich auf den Feldern arbeiten würde. Ich mag es nicht herumzusitzen und nichts zu tun, wenn alle anderen arbeiten.“, murmelte Cho, fuhr mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch. „Davon sprechend, du solltest draußen sein und helfen, denke ich.“

„Aber ich bin bei dir. Und du solltest nicht alleine gelassen werden. Was wenn etwas passiert und die Wehen beginnen und dann ist niemand da? Das würde man mich niemals vergessen lassen.“, sagte Bao mit einem Schnaufen.

„Ich bin noch nicht einmal im sechsten Monat. Ich werde noch monatelang keine Wehen haben.“, sagte Cho rocken.

„Man weiß nie. Abgesehen davon hat Lantica mir gesagt, ich soll bei dir bleiben.“, sagte Bao mit rechtschaffener Begründung. „Und ich kann ihr wohl kaum widersprechen, oder?“

Cho schnaubte, nicht sehr beeindruckt und dann sah sie auf als sie platschende Schritte hörte, die über die wassergefüllte Straße liefen. Einen Moment später drückte sich eine Hexe an Bao vorbei, murmelte: „Rutsch rüber, du großes Biest.“ Und begrüßte sie dann mit einem: „Wie läuft’s Cho?“

„Nicht wirklich.“, sagte Cho, rutschte auf dem Haufen Kissen, die unordentlich in die Nähe der Tür geworfen waren. „Wie sehen die Felder aus?“

„Noch nicht überflutet.“, seufzte Hermine, schob ihre tropfnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Und es sieht aus als hätten wir es geschafft die Bewässerungspfade rechtzeitig zu überarbeiten, also werden sie hoffentlich auch nicht überflutet werden. Jetzt heißt es nur warten und beobachten und sicherstellen, dass die Flutbarrieren halten.“

„Ist das Wasser gestiegen?“, fragte Cho stirnrunzelnd.

„Es ist Flut und das Wasser hat bereits die erste Ebene der Flutbarrieren erreicht.“ Die jüngere Hexe nickte. „Und es sieht so aus als würde der Wind nur stärker werden, also werden wir vielleicht ein paar hohe Wellen bekommen. Wenn das der Anfang eines Hurrikans ist, haben wir vielleicht ein wenig Ärger. Wir werden sehen.“

Cho summte zustimmend. Den ganzen Frühling und Sommer hatten sie diese Flutbarrieren aufgebaut und es schien als wäre es nicht zu früh gewesen. „Denkst du, sie sind hoch genug?“, fragte sie.

Hermine machte ein unbestimmtes Geräusch. „Wir werden sehen.“, sagte sie, ging zu ihrem Bett um etwas saubere Kleidung zu holen. „Ich gehe zum Badehaus.“, sagte sie hochsehend. „Damit das Wasser fließt und heiß ist wenn die Anderen kommen. Willst du mitkommen?“

Cho zögerte und nickte dann. Gewöhnlich tat sie das nicht. Nicht wenn viele Leute im Badehaus waren. Das sehr vorsichtige Nicht-Starren war nervenaufreibend. Aber es war etwas kühl und es sah so aus als könnte Hermine etwas Hilfe brauchen. Sie war mit Schlamm bedeckt und erschöpft. „Sicher. Sollten wir mehr Leinen mitnehmen?“

„Gute Idee.“ Hermine nickte und sie beide nahmen einen Stapel von dem einfachen, grauweißen Leinen, die fast, aber nicht ganz so gut wie Handtücher waren.

Mit Bao neben ihnen, der einen Flügel über sie hielt um sie vor dem Regen zu schützen, gingen sie über den Platz und zum Badehaus, was mit der Zeit viermal erweitert wurde. Was einmal eine bloße Wanne war, in die ein oder zwei Menschen passten war nun ein Pool in den fünfzig passten und es war nur einer von zwei. Die Jungs und Mädchen hatten ihren eigenen Pool, Ankleideraum und Lounge Bereich.

Es war, wie Cho zugab, eines ihrer Lieblingsdinge in Atlantis. Sie hatten nicht wirklich fließendes Wasser und individuelle Duschen und Bäder waren ein wenig zu schwierig um sie schon in den Häusern zu installieren. Also waren sie schließlich aufs Ganze gegangen mit dem Badehaus und das Ergebnis war es definitiv wert.

Bei den Säulen, die an jeder Seite des Eingangs zum Badehaus standen, jammerte Bao leise. „Es ist so unfair. Du bekommst ein nettes warmes Bad während ich draußen bleiben muss.“, murmelte er.

„Wenn du das menschliche Mädchen mit einem Baby in ihrem Bauch werden willst, gerne.“, sagte Cho und tätschelte seinen Nacken.

„Ihr werdet eure eigenen Pools haben sobald wir herausfinden wie wir die Heizungsrohre richtig hinbekommen.“, wies Hermine hin, duckte sich unter die Decke der Tür des Badehauses, drückte die hölzerne Türen währenddessen auf. „Es sollte nicht länger als einen Monat oder so dauern.“

„Ein Monat, den ich kalt und miserabel während der Hurrikan Saison verbringe. Hurra.“, seufzte Bao, legte sich so nahe an das Gebäude wie er konnte, hob seine Flügel um sich vor den Regen zu schützen. „Irgendein Wort über den Pavillon?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Es wird noch ein wenig warten müssen, fürchte ich.“, sagte Hermine mitfühlend. „Wir können die Bergleute nicht rausschicken bis sich der Ozean beruhigt. Kopfblasenzauber helfen nicht viel wenn einen die Strömungen jeden Moment gegen die Klippen schleudern können. Sobald es sicher ist…“

Cho lächelte dünn über Baos trauriges Seufzen und tätschelte seine Seite. „Du kümmerst dich gewöhnlich nicht so sehr über die ganze Pavillon Sache.“, wies sie hin.

„Nun, normalerweise regnet es nicht so sehr.“, murmelte er und steckte seinen Kopf unter seinen Flügel.

Ihren Kopf schüttelnd folgte Cho Hermine nach drinnen. „Ich vermisse den Bergbau.“, kommentierte sie. „Und das Fischen und ich mochte es eigentlich gar nicht so sehr.“

„Nun es wird definitiv noch Arbeit geben sobald du wieder dafür bereit bist.“, sagte Hermine, schenkte ihr einen einfühlsamen Blick. „Allerdings kann es eine Weile dauern. Niemand mag die Idee sehr … nun. Dir Arbeit zu geben, so wie es ist. Nicht mit einem Baby. Also wirst du wahrscheinlich einen Mutterschaftsurlaub ertragen müssen zu allem anderem.“

Cho seufzte. „Mutterschaftsurlaub wenn ich nicht einmal arbeite. Wundervoll.“

Hermine gluckste, zog ihr schlammbedecktes Sommerkleid aus und wedelte ihren Zauberstab darüber, zauberte es sauber. Cho legte die Leinen auf eine der Steinbänke ab, die an den Wänden des Umkleideraumes standen und tat dann das gleiche. Obwohl Bao sie geschützt hatte war ihr Kleid trotzdem voller Wasser.

„Ich bin sicher wir werden etwas finden, was du machen kannst. Wir haben nur nicht so viele, nun… leichte Aufgaben im Moment.“, sagte Hermine während sie zu der Badehalle an sich ging und dem Pool. Es war eine unausgesprochene Regel des Badehauses den Pool sauber zu machen nachdem man ihn benutzt hatte, aber es schadete nie vorher ein paar Reinigungszauber darauf zu werfen bevor man das Wasser erhitzte. Immerhin wurde es nicht wirklich gewechselt.

Nachdem sie das taten, setzte Cho sich auf die Fließen neben dem Wasser, fühlte die Hitze unter ihr während sie das Wasser erhitzen. Sobald das Wasser warm genug war, ungefähr Körpertemperatur und nicht so kochend heiß, wie es die meisten Leute bevorzugten, tauchte sie für ihr eigenes Bad unter, duckte ihren Kopf unter Wasser und rieb mit ihren Fingern durch ihr Haar, um es ganz nass zu bekommen.

Als sie wieder auftauchte war Hermine auch im Wasser, hielt einen Waschlappen. „Soll ich deinen Rücken schrubben?“, bot sie an.

Cho nickte dankbar, da sie etwas Schwierigkeiten hatte sich umzudrehen und obwohl sie ihren Rücken selbst erreichen konnte war es netter jemanden zu haben, der ihn für sie schrubbte. Hermine tat es mit der gleichen Leichtigkeit, die sie alle hatten, da das gemeinsame Baden nicht nur etwas Alltägliches geworden war, sondern eine gut angepasste Gewohnheit.

„Ich möchte nicht … unhöflich sein oder so. Aber wie schwierig ist es wirklich?“, fragte Hermine mit einer Art von morbider Neugier, die eine Menge der Mädchen zeigte, wann auch immer sie es wirklich wagten zu fragen.

„Im Ganzen ist es nicht wirklich so schlimm. Es sind nur… kleine Dinge, die sich aufeinander stapeln.“, seufzte Cho. „Da ist die Übelkeit und ich kann nicht so viel auf einmal essen, aber bin ständig hungrig. Und dann ist mir die meiste Zeit schlecht. Und das was man über Gerüche sagt, ist ziemlich richtig. Ich hatte nicht wirklich irgendwelche Gelüste, aber manchmal könnte ich wirklich, wirklich etwas Eiscreme vertragen. Und Schokolade.“ Sie seufzte traurig. Es schien nicht so als würden sie irgendwann bald Eiscreme haben, oder jemals. „Und ich muss die ganze Zeit pinkeln. Und mein Rücken tut weh, und mein Hals und meine Brust ist irgendwie die ganze Zeit wund, und meine Hüfte. Meine Füße nicht so sehr. Ich nehme an, ich habe mich an das Gewicht gewöhnt.“

Hermine hörte sich die Tirade an, rieb Chos Rücken währenddessen, machte gelegentlich mitfühlende Geräusche. „Tritt… es schon?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ich erinnere mich irgendwo gelesen zu haben, dass es schon im vierten Monat beginnen kann. Und du bist bereits im sechsten Monat, richtig? Also tritt es schon?“

Cho hielt inne, fuhr mit einer Hand über die gedehnte Haut ihres Bauches. „Nein, noch nicht.“, murmelte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Ich denke, ich habe einmal gespürt wie es sich bewegt hat. Aber es war in der Mitte der Nacht und ich war gerade aufgestanden um auf die Toilette zu gehen, also war es vielleicht das.“

Hermine nickte. „Bist du besorgt?“, fragte sie.

„Die ganze verdammte Zeit.“, seufzte die ältere Hexe und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Aber Zenona sagt es sieht gut aus und… und Hexen haben höhere Chancen die Geburt zu überleben als Muggel. Das ist gut.“

Hermine war für einen Moment still, nachdenklich. „Weißt du, vielleicht könntest du Notizen schreiben.“, sagte sie. „Für die Zukunft. Ich meine… nun. Es könnte nützlich sein. Wir haben die Papierproduktion noch nicht richtig gestartet, aber wir können eine Art von harten Leinen machen, was vielleicht zum Schreiben reicht.“

Cho hielt inne. „Haben wir Tinte?“, fragte sie.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ruß und Kleber.“, sagte sie. „Es ist leicht genug zu machen.“

„Und… woher bekommen wir den _Kleber_?“, fragte Cho stirnrunzelnd.

„Fischhaut und Knochen im Wasser erhitzen. Oder Tierhaut und Hufen und so weiter, aber wir haben nicht gerade viel davon. Fisch muss reichen.“, antwortete die jüngere Hexe und hielt inne. „Zugegeben, das kann vielleicht… nun. Es kann dreckig sein und stinken und vielleicht wird dir davon schlecht.“

„Hmm.“, sagte Cho. „Man kann darüber nachdenken.“

 

 

 

Die Hurrikan Saison hielt einige Wochen an, mit kleinen Pausen hin und wieder. Die Drachen beschwerten sich sehr – Bao, dachte Cho, am lautesten. Immerhin konnten sie mit dem ständigen Regen und Wind nicht Ball spielen. „Und gerade als wir es endlich geschafft haben die Zielringe aufzustellen.“, murmelte Bao.

„Du hast nicht einmal so viel gespielt.“, kommentierte Cho, betrachtete die Fischknochen, die sie über den Arbeitstisch ausgebreitet hatte. Sie stand außerhalb des Kochhauses, ihr Arbeitstisch war zwischen zwei Säulen, die vor dem Gebäude waren. So nahe konnte sie dem eigentlichen Kochbereich kommen ohne sich fast zu übergeben – der Fischgeruch war nicht gut für sie. Hier, draußen, konnte sie es aber ertragen.

„Nun, ich habe genauso gerne zugesehen wie alle anderen.“, sagte er und schaute auf den Tisch. „Wirst du etwas machen oder sie nur anstarren.“

„Sie nur anstarren. Ich mag wie sie aussehen. Ich mache vielleicht eine Halskette daraus.“, schnaubte sie und nahm dann einen besonders großen Fischknochen – von einem Thunfisch oder einem Hai. Sie hatten dieser Tage viel mehr Haie in der Nähe der Insel, dank der Tatsache, dass Fischinnereien gewöhnlich in den Ozean geworfen wurden was kleinere Fische zum fressen einlud und die wiederum luden Raubfische ein, um _sie_ zu fressen.

Etwas zweifelnd warf sie den Knochen in den kleinen steinernen Kesseln, den sie für die Aufgabe verwandelt hatte, bevor sie mit der Öllampe darunter spielte. Es war nicht ganz eine Gasflamme wie sie sie in Hogwarts verwendet hatte im Zaubertränke Unterricht, aber es war alles, was sie auf Atlantis bekommen würden.

„Denkst du, es wird wirklich funktionieren?“, fragte Bao etwas zweifelnd.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“, gab Cho zu und grinste. Zaubertränke war nicht gerade ihr Lieblingsunterricht gewesen – es war niemandes Lieblingsfach, wirklich – aber sie experimentierte gerne, wann auch immer sie es versuchen konnte. Kleber zu machen, war nicht etwas was sie jemals zuvor getan hatte, also… „Könnte ein beginnendes Desaster sein.“, sagte sie.

„Dann werde ich einen Eimer Wasser bereitstellen, oder?“, fragte Bao mit einem Schnauben und sah dann auf als Lärm sie von der Küste erreichte. „Was ist das?“, murmelte er, setzte sich auf seine Hinterläufe auf und versuchte seinen Kopf zu strecken. Aber obwohl er ein großes Wesen war, er war dennoch nicht ganz groß genug um über die Gebäude und Flutbarrieren sehen zu können.

„Könnte ein weiteres Schiff sein?“, fragte Cho. Sie hatten eine Handvoll Besuche – größtenteils Walfänger, aber weniger mit dem Anfang des Winters und dem Regen. „Geh und schau nach.“

Bao zögerte und streckte dann seine Flügel aus. „Ich bin gleich zurück.“, versprach er und flog los, verteilte dabei überall Wasser. Cho wischte etwas von ihrem Gesicht und überprüfte die Flamme, aber es schien nicht so als wäre die Lampe getroffen worden, also konzentrierte sie sich auf die Fischknochen, die sie langsam in den winzigen Kessel tat.

„Ich denke, es wir etwas schwieriger sein als diese Dinger nur zu kochen.“, murmelte sie nach einem Moment stirnrunzelnd. Die Knochen machten nicht viel, geschweige denn schmelzen. Vielleicht war eine heißere Flamme nötig?

Sie dachte gerade darüber nach was sie mit der Öllampe machen konnte als Bao wieder auf der Straße landete. „Etwas wurde angeschwemmt.“, sagte er aufgeregt, seine gelbgrünen Augen groß. „Etwas _Großes_. Und seltsames. Es ist vielleicht eine Art von … Schlange. Oder ein Drache. Oder beides!“

Cho sah auf. „Schlange und Drache, beides? Wie eine Seeschlange?“

„Yeah, das ist es, eine Seeschlange.“, nickte er und stupste ihre Schulter an. „Komm schauen?“

Sie zögerte und sah in den Kessel. „Nun, ich nehme an, ich habe noch nicht viel gemacht.“, murmelte sie und löschte die Flamme. „Nachdem sie sicher war, dass nichts in ihrer Abwesenheit Feuer fangen würde, folgte sie Baos, aufgeregte, halb gleitenden Schritte zur Küste.

Dort, ausgesteckt über einen Teil des Strandes, denn sie noch mit Sand bedecken mussten, lag eine lange Kreatur halb in und halb aus den Wellen. Mit Bao, der sie schubste und zog trat Cho langsam auf die Gruppe zu, die um die Kreatur stand und zuckte dann. Was auch immer es war, es hatte schreckliche Wunden über die Seite. Etwas hatte es gut erwischt.

„Ist es tot?“, fragte sie leise, gerade als jemand – einer der ihm am nächsten war rief: „Es ist noch am Leben!“ und alle traten schnell zurück.

Als sie zur Seite traten lehnte Cho sich vor und sah die volle Länge der Kreatur. Es war vielleicht zwanzig Fuß lang, länger als Bao war, fast die Länge eines Feuerballs. Trotz der Wunden an der Seite atmete es noch – kurze, schwere Atemzuge, die rot aus den Nüstern des Biests kamen. Es war sehr drachenähnlich, obwohl ihm die Flügen und Hörner fehlten, hatte stattdessen Flossen – und Schwimmhäute anstatt von Krallen.

Und es lag, ziemlich offensichtlich, im Sterben.

„Denkst du es kann sprechen?“, murmelte jemand. „Wie unsere Drachen?“

„Willst du versuchen mit ihm zu sprechen?“

Cho schluckte und drehte sich um von der sterbenden Seeschlange wegzusehen. Während sie das tat, sah sie einen Drachen zu ihnen herunter gleiten von der Siedlung, die stolze Haltung ihres Kopfes leicht erkennbar. Lantica, der einzige Drache auf der ganzen Insel, der mit ihren Kopf hochgehoben flog anstatt flach gehalten, landete nicht weit von ihnen, zog ihre Flügen an als Harry Potter ohne Pause von ihrem Rücken rutschte, rannte zu ihnen sogar als mehr Drachen kamen um zu landen.

Cho hatte keine Zeit sich über die Tatsache zu wundern, dass Potter auf Lanticas Rücken geflogen war, da Potter bereits da war und auf die Seeschlange zuging.

Er _zischte_  währenddessen.

Für einen Moment dachte sie, er wäre verrückt geworden – oder das sie es war. Dann kam es ihr. Natürlich. _Parsel_. Da war diese Sache, vor ein paar Jahren, das Harry Potter ein Parselmund war, nicht wahr? Sie hatte es vollkommen vergessen.

Es war schwer zu sagen, was Potter sagte – oder welchen Effekt es hatte. Die großen, vorsichtigen Augen der Seeschlange drehten sich zu ihm und folgten seinen Schritten und es stieß ein eigenes Zischen aus. Aber ob es verständlich war für Potter war schwer zu sagen. Potter zischte für einen Moment weiter, trat vorsichtig näher – und trat dann schnell zurück als die Seeschlange knurrte und versuchte mit ihrem Kiefer nach ihm zu schnappen.

Die Bewegung stellte sich als zu viel für die Kreatur heraus. Es stieß ein Gurgeln au und sein Kopf landete schwer auf dem nassen Sand. Es atmete gurgelnd, zischend einmal, zweimal – und dann war es still.

Es gab einen Moment der Stille mit nur dem Wind und dem Schlagen der Wellen und Cho dachte sie hörte einen Drachen winseln – es war vielleicht sogar Bao. Potter stand für einen Moment da, eine seltsam einsame Figur neben der blutverschmierten, toten Seeschlange, bevor er seufzte und seine Schultern zusammensackten.

„Nun?“, fragte jemand nervös.

Potter schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass es mich verstanden hat. War vielleicht zu weit fort, oder… Parsel ist nicht so universell wie es damals war.“, sagte er und sah zu dem Rest von ihnen. „Wann wurde es angeschwemmt? Hat jemand gesehen, wie es geschehen ist?“

Niemand hatte es – sie hatten es entdeckt als sie ihre Runden drehte, überprüften ob die Flutbarrieren hielten. Es war schwer zu sagen wie lange die Seeschlange da gewesen war am Strand. Wahrscheinlich seit einer Weile. Es war eine Menge Blut.

„Sieht aus, als wäre es ein Hai gewesen.“, kommentierte jemand, zeigte auf die Wunden an der Seite der Schlange.

„Was werden wir damit tun?“, fragte Lantica, stupste den Kopf der Seeschlange an. „Werden wir es… beerdigen?“

„Ich hasse es, das zu sagen, aber… das ist vielleicht eine Verschwendung.“, sagte Potter, kniete sich neben das tote Wesen. „Wir hatten nicht viele Gelegenheiten die Unterschiede zwischen der alten Welt und der neuen zu studieren. Besonders wenn es um Drachen und so geht. Wir sollten diese Chance nicht verschwenden. Könnte jemand Charlie rufen? Er wird am besten wissen, wie man. Nun, es seziert.“

Lantica stieß ein unerfreutes Grummeln aus und Bao zuckte gegen Chos Seite. Seinen Hals tätschelnd entschied Cho, dass sie genug gesehen hatte. Noch mehr und sie würde sich übergeben. „Komm schon.“, sagte sie zu Bao. „Lass uns … das mit dem Kleber noch einmal versuchen.“

 

 

 

Es dauerte einige Tage die Tinte so hinzukriegen, dass sie wirklich funktionierte. Der erste Versuch endete seltsam verklebt; der nächste war zu flüssig und dann zu dickflüssig; der dritte Versuch verhärtete sich in eine Fliese und der vierte… funktionierte sozusagen. Während einige der Bewohner das Kleberrezept nahmen – was das erste war, dass Cho mit der Tinte schrieb – probierte Cho verschiedene Schreibarten aus. Tintenschreiber und Leinenrollen arbeiteten nicht zu gut zusammen.

„Vielleicht ein Pinsel.“, murmelte sie, dachte über die Leinenrolle nach, die sie von den Leuten bekommen hatte, die an dem Leinen arbeiteten. „Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass die meisten anderen ein Pinsel verwenden würden.“

„Werden sie, wenn sie nichts anderes verwenden können.“, antwortete Bao. „Schreib über mich. Etwas Nettes.“

„In Ordnung. Vor langer Zeit gab es eine faule, nichtsnutzige, gefräßige Echse…“

Das zweite, was sie machte, war ein Kalender. Es dauerte einige weitere Tage um das herzustellen. Es war ein wenig schwer, da sie nicht wusste welchen genauen Wochentag sie hatten und auch nur das eigentliche Datum unsicher war. Niemand behielt die Tage im Überblick, sie neigten dazu ineinander zu verfließen und es war nicht so als hätten sie Tagespläne, also war es nicht wichtig. Am Ende machte sie den Kalender ohne Wochentage, nur Monate mit jedem Tag als eine kleine, nummerierte Box auf der Rolle.

Sie hängte die Rolle an der Wand des Gemeinschaftshauses auf, in dem sie lebte. Während die Zeit verging fügten die Leute Markierungen hinzu. Besondere Feiertage, Geburtstage und was sie dachten wäre ungefähr der Jahrestag, des Tages an dem sie auf Atlantis ankamen. Später wollten die anderen Häuser ähnliche Kalender um die Tage zu markieren und dann, ein wenig später trat Potter mit der Bitte auf sie zu, einen Steinkalender für den zentralen Platz zu machen.

„Es würde es leichter machen den Überblick zu behalten.“, erklärte er. „Und… wir sollten wahrscheinlich jährliche Feiertage haben. Yule und so.“

„Ich bin kein großer Steinbearbeiter.“, gab Cho zu, überlegend. „Ich kann Ziegel machen, so wie alle anderen, aber alles Genauere…“

Er überlegte für einen Moment. „Vielleicht solltest du mit Cedric sprechen.“, schlug er vor. „Er ist darin ziemlich gut. Gewöhnlich.“

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Du bist nicht sehr subtil.“

„Nein. Bin ich nicht.“, stimmte er lachend zu. „Aber du solltest wirklich mit ihm sprechen. Oder ihn schlagen, was auch immer du willst. Es würde euch beiden wahrscheinlich gut tun. Aber ich meine es ernst mit dem Steinkalender.“

Cho seufzte und rieb mit einer Hand über ihr Gesicht. „Warum muss _ich_ mit ihm sprechen, wenn _er_ sich wie ein Kleinkind aufführt?“

„Nun, du _musst_ nicht.“, sagte Potter mit einem Schulterzucken. „Aber wenn du es nicht tust, wird es niemand tun. Er ist ein zu großer Feigling um den ersten Schritt zu machen.“

„Er hat den _letzten_ Schritt gemacht. Ich hatte gehofft, das wäre genug.“, murmelte Cho und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken.“, versprach sie, wollte es auf keinen Fall tun und wusste, sie würde wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht wach bleiben und trotzdem darüber nachdenken.

Am nächsten Tag suchte sie nach Cedric und es ging so gut wie sie dachte, dass es würde.

 

 

 

Sie begannen höflich. Cedric fragte Cho sogar wie es ihr ging, wie sie sich fühlte. Cho antwortete höflich. Ihr ging es gut, aber sie war etwas wund, und hielt alle ekelhafte Teile der Schwangerschaft zurück, sie wünschte, sie könnte ihn einfach anschreien. Dann sagte er, er wüsste, warum sie da wäre und sie fragte, ob er das wirklich tat. Und er sagte, dass er mit ihrer Situation mitfühlte und sie fragte ob er das _wirklich_ tat. Dann sagte er, dass er verstand.

Und dann endete es in einen Schreikampf. Cho, unfähig sich abzuhalten, ließ all den bitteren Verrat, den sie fühlte, weil er sie verlassen hatte, damit sie sich selbst um alles kümmerte, raus. Cedric, schuldbewusst und verteidigend, sagte, dass er das nicht getan hatte. Natürlich würde er helfen wenn sie fragte. Sie glaubte ihm nicht. Er hatte bisher sicher nichts getan um zu helfen. Er sagte, dass sie nicht gerade gefragt hatte, dass sie ihm seit Monaten aus dem Weg ging. Sie beschuldigte ihn genau das zu tun _und_ er war weggegangen. Er sagte, es war um nachzudenken, nur nachzudenken, seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

Es war langsam schlimmer und lauter geworden bis Cho ihn beschuldigte ein kindischer, nichtsnutziger Feigling zu sein und er ihr sagte, dass es ihre Aufgabe gewesen war, sicherzustellen, dass sie überhaupt erst nicht schwanger wurde, also war es _ihre_ Schuld. Und dann hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich mit ihren bloßen Fäusten geschlagen wenn Isaac und Bao nicht nervös über ihnen geschwebt wären.

Sie hatten alle gelernt, dass Drachengefährten nicht kämpfen sollten. Es machte die Drachen unbehaglich.

Da ihr diese Freude verwehrt blieb zog Cho ihren Zauberstab, zielte auf Cedric und sprach den ersten Fluch der ihr in den Sinn kam. Und ging dann schnell weg bevor Isaac herausfinden konnte, was sie getan hatte.

Später wünschte sie, sie hätte etwas… weniger überrascht über das Ergebnis sein können. Das Gespräch – der Streit -  mit Cedric, so erschöpfend er gewesen war, war nicht im mindestens unerwartet. Und danach fühlte sie nicht viel. Sie war nur müde und alleine und erschöpft.

„Ich denke, wir sind besser ohne ihn dran.“, sagte Bao, legt sich um sie, als sie in einer Ecke der Flutbarrieren, nur etwas von dem Experiment Feld entfernt in Deckung gingen. „Isaac ist okay, aber Cedric ist ein vollkommenes Kleinkind.“

„Ist er nicht, nicht wirklich.“, seufzte Cho. „Er ist gewöhnlich nett. Er _war_ nett. Ich möchte ihn. Ich mag ihn immer noch. Aber er hat kein Baby erwartet. Ich auch nicht, aber…“

Es war schwer es auch nur zu rechtfertigen, aber sie musste es. Wenn sie es nicht tat, dann würde sie ihn schlussendlich hassen und obwohl es sich im Moment anfühlte, als würde er jeden Hass verdienen… ihre Mutter hatte sie Besseres gelehrt. Leute hassen war erschöpfend und sie hatte wichtigere Dinge zu tun, dringendere Themen, denen sie sich widmen musste.

„Wir leben auf einer kleinen Insel. Wir sollten nicht streiten.“, sagte Cho, fuhr mit ihrer Hand über ihr Gesicht und nein, sie weinte nicht, _überhaupt nicht_. „Wer weiß, vielleicht einigen wir uns nun freundlich, nun da wir unseren großen Showdown hatten.“

„Pff.“, schnaubte Bao ungläubig.

Nichts hatte sich wirklich verändert und sie hatten keinen Fortschritt gemacht. Und das wäre es wahrscheinlich gewesen, wenn Isaac nicht gewesen war. Isaac war immerhin ein Kurzschnäuzler. Und Kurzschnäuzler beließen es nicht gerne beim Status Quo.

Cho war in der Schule, saß auf den Steinstufen vor dem Eingang und Bao spielte mit den jüngeren Bewohnern der Insel vor ihr, als Isaac zu ihnen kam, mit einem sich wehrenden Cedric, den er sanft in seinen Klauen hielt. Der blausilberne Drache setzte seinen eindeutig widersprechenden Gefährten fast direkt auf Chos Schoß.

„Einigt euch.“, befahl er ihnen beiden und dann, ohne auch nur ein Hallo zu Bao, ging er wieder.

„Äh.“, sagte Cho, sah zu Cedric und schnaubte dann. Er hatte Furunkel über sein ganzes Gesicht, besonders um seine Nase. Also war _das_ der Fluch den sie benutzt hatte. „Hi Cedric.“, sagte sie mit schlecht überspielten Lachen.

„Hi Cho.“, antwortete, zuerst sah er wütend aus, dann genervt und dann seufzte er. „Du hast unterrichtet?“, fragte er, winkte zu dem Schulgebäude.

„Ich habe diese Woche für Marietta übernommen.“ Cho zuckte mit den Schultern, sah über ihre Schulter. Die Schule war nicht ganz so beeindruckend wie Hogwarts, aber es war nicht einmal eines der beeindruckenderen Gebäude auf Atlantis. Es war definitiv nicht wie das erste mehrstöckige Gebäude, dass sie gerade aufgebaut hatten. Aber dann, sie hatten nicht gerade hunderte Schüler. „Sie hat ein geheimes Projekt, dass Zeit und Verschwiegenheit benötig. Besonders von mir. Ich denke, sie machte etwas für die Namensgebungszeremonie.“

„Uhuu.“, antwortete und für einen Moment beäugte er die Säulen des Schulgebäudes. Dann unbehaglich herum rutschend, sagte er: „Ich nehmen an, wir sollten uns im Privaten unterhalten.“

„Ich denke, es ist gut, wo wir sind.“, sagte Cho, nicht ganz steif. Vielleicht mit den Kindern in der Nähe würden sie sich nicht anschreien. „Schnapp dir einen Stuhl Cedric.“, sagte sie, klopfte auf die Stufe neben sich.

Cedric wrang unbehaglich mit seinen Händen und Cho war für einen Moment sprachlos wie gut er aussah. Sein Haar wurde ein wenig golden mit dem ständigen Sonnenlicht und er war von Kopf bis Fuß gebräunt. Und die Tatsache, dass er schwere Arbeit verrichtete mit dem Bauen, sah auch nicht schlecht aus. Und wie die meisten Jungs trug er kein Shirt.

Cho dachte nicht, dass sie jemals wieder mit ihm zusammen sein konnte und für einen Moment konnte sie sich nicht helfen und bereute es etwas.

„Hör zu.“, sagte Cedric endlich, setzte sich. „Ich will wirklich, wirklich nicht… Ich weiß, ich bin ein Arschloch und das tut mir leid, aber wirklich, ich bin nicht bereit für ein Kind.“

„Yeah, das hast du deutlich gemacht.“, sagte Cho, schenkte ihm einen ausdruckslosen Blick, der Hauch von Reue verdampfte. „Du kannst aufhören in Panik zu geraten, weißt du. An diesem Punkt erwarte ich wirklich nicht, dass du mit mir Haus spielst. Und ich möchte nicht einmal wirklich, dass du ein Vater für das Kind bist.“

Er war für einen Moment still. „Willst du nicht?“, fragte er dann unbehaglich.

Sie seufzte, lehnte sich zurück und sah hoch zum Himmel. Es war ein sonniger, heller Tag, keine Wolken in Sicht. „Nein.“, sagte sie schließlich. Er war offensichtlich nicht bereit und sie wusste wie schlecht es laufen konnte, wenn jemand in eine Beziehung gezwungen wurde. „Nein, will ich nicht. Zur Hölle, wenn du willst, dass ich die Tatsache, dass du sein Vater bist, vor dem Kind geheim halte, kann ich das wahrscheinlich auch machen. Aber ein wenig Hilfe wäre willkommen.“

Er schluckte und starrte für einen Moment auf seine Hände. „Sie sagen, ich sollte dich heiraten.“, sagte er unbehaglich.

„Sie können zur Hölle fahren. Ich heirate dich nicht. Du bist ein Kleinkind.“, antwortete Cho und fühlte einen kleinen Kitzel Erregung als er darüber lachte.

„Also, öh.“, sagte Cedric nach einem Moment. „Hilfe. Welche Art von Hilfe?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Allgemein Hilfe. Ein wenig Unterstützung. Es wäre nett zu wissen, dass wenn etwas passiert, ich darauf vertrauen könnte, dass du dich darum kümmerst wenn du kannst. Ein pauschales Versprechen, dass falls ich sterbe, du sicherstellst, dass sich jemand um das Kind kümmert, würde auch nicht schaden.“, sagte Cho.

„Dir wird nichts geschehen.“, wies er ab.

Sie schnaubte. „Das wissen wir nicht. Die Geburt verläuft vielleicht gut und dann fällt ein Haus auf mich oder so etwas.“

Er machte ein unglückliches Gesicht aber nickte. „In Ordnung.“ Sagte er unbeholfen, rieb mit einer Hand über seinen Nacken. Dann, vielleicht zum ersten Mal seit dem Anfang, sah er sie an – sah sie wirklich an, ihren Bauch und alles. „Hast du dich für einen Namen entschieden?“

„Nein. Und du hast kein Mitsprache Recht.“, sagte Cho.

„Yeah, ich weiß. Ich habe mich nur gewundert.“, sagte er und sah weg. Es gab einen Moment der semi unbehaglichen Stille, aber zumindest war es keine gewaltbereite Anspannung, wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. „Läuft alles gut? Mit allem?“

„Alles ist gut.“, sagte sie. „Ich meine, ich muss jede verdammte Stunde pinkeln und ich habe Cellulite an Orten, von denen ich denke, dass man dort keine Cellulite bekommen sollte und ich denke ich habe Hämorrhoiden oder so etwas, weil es ist _schmerzhaft_ auf die Toilette zu gehen, und mein Rücken tut die ganze Zeit weh. Und meine Titten sind auch wund und sie passen nicht mehr in meinen BH, daher“ Sie zeigte auf ihre Brust, die unter ihren neuen und bereits zu kleinen Kleid ohne BH waren, ignorierte währenddessen seinen schockierten Blick. „Und manchmal laufe ich aus.“, fügte sie gnadenlos hinzu. „Zumindest werde ich keine Probleme mit den Stillen haben, was gut ist. Es ist nicht so, als könnte man hier Milchpulver kaufen. Es würde mir besser gefallen, wenn ich aufhören würde mein Bett mit Brustmilch zu bekleckern.“

Cedric stieß ein abgewürgtes, schockiertes Geräusch aus. „Das ist… nett.“, sagte er und ruderte dann zurück, wurde gleichzeitig weiß und rot. „Ich meine, es ist nicht nett. Es ist schrecklich. Ich meine… Scheiße.“

Cho warf ihren Kopf zurück und lachte.

 

 

 

Chos letzten Schwangerschaftsmonate waren manchmal schrecklich und manchmal fantastisch, und sie hing dazwischen fest sich darauf zu freuen endlich zu einem Ende zu kommen mit der ganzen Sache und Angst zu haben vor der eigentlichen Geburt, die näher kam, Tag für Tag.

Das Apartment Gebäude wurde genau in der Woche freigestellt in der die Wehen einsetzten. Es war, zweifellos das gewaltigste Gebäude, dass sie bisher hatte; drei Stockwerke, fünfzehn Apartments und sein eigenes Gemeinschaftsbad, mit einem Pool der etwas kleiner war als die Pools im Badehaus aber nicht weniger luxuriös. Während die oberen Stockwerke keine Toiletten hatten, hatten alle Erdgeschoss Wohnungen eine, miteingeschlossen Chos Wohnung, die leicht die größte von allen war, mit einer beeindruckenden Wohnzimmer-Küchen Kombination, drei Schlafzimmern und der Toilette.

Das Gebäude hatte auch eine riesige Veranda – oder einen Portikus. So nannte man das scheinbar, diese Verandaartigen Orte, die sie als Eingänge vor ihren Häusern hatte, obwohl keines der anderen Häuser hatten einen wie das Apartment Gebäude. Er war absolut riesig und herrlich – fast so groß wie der gesamte Rest des Gebäudes, mit einer gewölbten steinernen Decke und Säulen, welche, wie Cho dachte, die wenigsten Säulen waren, die sie bisher in einem Gebäude hatten.

Chos Wohnung hatte Türen, die zum Portikus führten, genauso wie riesige Fenster, die geöffnet werden konnten und der Sinn war mehr als offensichtlich als Bao sich mit einem glücklichen Brummen unter den Portikus legte, sein Kopf auf ihrer niedrigen und breiten Fensterbank und mit purer Zufriedenheit in ihr Haus sah.

„Das ist sehr nett.“, kommentierte er.

„Nicht wahr?“, fragte Cho, selbst auch glücklich. Es war alles polierter Kalkstein und es war wundervoll kühl im Inneren. Der Steinofen in der Küche war weniger Küchengerät und mehr ein Kunstwerk, und sie hatte fließendes Wasser. Wie das erreicht wurde, wusste sie nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass es einen Wasserspeicher auf dem Dach gab. Wie auch immer es gemacht wurde, sie schätzte es sehr.

„Nun dann.“, sagte Mariette als sie die Wohnung sah. „Ich nehme an, ich nehme das kleinere Schlafzimmer?“

„Tust du?“, fragte Cho überrascht.

„Du denkst, ich lasse dich alleine mit einem Kind auf dem Weg?“, fragte sie, ihre Augenbrauen hochgezogen. „Abgesehen davon, ich habe dir nicht so lange nonstop Leinen gemacht um sie nicht auch selbst zu genießen.“

Marietta, die zum Großteil in der Flachsproduktion und Leinenherstellung arbeitete, hatte ihnen alles gemacht von den Decken und Handtüchern bis zur neuen Kleidung – und Kissen. So viele Kissen, genug damit sie Betten ganz sein ließen und stattdessen Kissen über Kissen in ihren jeweiligen Schlafzimmern stapelten und darauf schliefen. Marietta hatte auch einen ganzen Haufen Babykleidung gemacht und, etwas wofür Cho sie hätte küssen können, Windeln, die ausgewaschen und zugeknöpft werden konnten.

„Du bist unglaublich.“, sagte Cho, umarmte sie. „Vielen Dank.“

„Mmhmm.“, antwortete sie. „Du kannst es mir zurückzahlen, wenn ich dran bin.“

„Du dran bist? Du bist nicht…?“ Cho lehnte sich etwas zurück.

„Nun, noch nicht. Aber es wird irgendwann passieren.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. „Also bereite ich mich vor und schließe Allianzen und mache Notizen für die Zukunft. Und sammle Schulden, die ich später einlösen kann.“

 

 

 

Die Geburt selbst war… fast so, wie alle ältere Frauen in ihrem Leben sie beschrieben hatten. Nur ungefähr hundert Mal schlimmer. Es dauerte fast zwanzig Stunden und die meiste Zeit davon verbrachte sie auf ihren Füßen, ging in Schmerzen auf und ab, während Zenona ihre Wehen zählte und sie auf den richtigen Moment warteten.

Und dann ließ Zenona sie zuerst hinlegen und als das nicht ganz so gut funktionierte wie sie gehofft hatten, versuchten sie knien und das funktionierte auch nicht so gut. „Nun.“, sagte die polnische Hexe zweifelnd während Cho sich kaum davon abhalten konnte sie umzubringen. Die Wehen kamen nun schneller, und es tat weh, wie nichts zuvor in ihrem Leben. „Ich nehme an, eine Wassergeburt…“

„Ich werde dich umbringen.“, presste Cho zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Mach etwas!“

Zerona und Marietta trugen sie ins Bad des Apartmentgebäudes, wo der Pool schnell gereinigt und sterilisiert wurde. Es war… leichter, sobald sie im Wasser war. Ekelhaft und chaotisch und schrecklich und schmerzhaft, aber leichter.

Sie gebar dort, im Wasser, ihre Schreie hallten von den polierten Fließen wieder und sie fiel fast in Ohnmacht als es endlich vorbei war. Während Marietta nicht gerade heimlich den Pool wieder und wieder säuberte hob Zenona das Baby aus dem Wasser und dann war es da, vor Cho, schrie so laut es konnte.

„Ein Junge.“, sagte Zenona, fuhr mit ihrem Zauberstab über das Baby während Cho erstaunt auf ihn starrte. Die ältere Hexe betrachtete ihre Ergebnisse für einen Moment und nickte dann, durchschnitt die Nabelschnur mi einem Zauber und band ihn mit einem weiteren ab bevor sie einen Heilzauber darauf sprach.

Dann legte sie das Baby in Chos Arme.

Das Wasser war warm um sie und das Baby war winzig, zerbrechlich, faltig und rot mit einem Büschel dunkler Haare auf seinem Kopf. „Ein Junge.“, murmelte sie, hielt den Kopf des Babys mit einer Handfläche und starrte, fast heiter vor Erstaunen auf das kleine Leben, dass sie geschaffen hatte. Ein Junge. Sie hatte einen Jungen auf die Welt gebracht. Sie hatte einen Sohn.

Cedric war nicht da und würde es nicht sein, würde das Kind wahrscheinlich erst in ein paar Tagen sehen und sie war nicht mehr wütend darüber.

Sie hatte einen _Sohn_.

Weder Zenona noch Marietta sagten etwas als Cho begann leise in die Haare ihres Babys zu schluchzen.

 

 

 

Es wurde dunkel. Die Sonne ging gerade am Horizont unter. Die Wellen schlugen gegen Chos Knöchel, der Saum ihres weißen Leinenkleides wurde durch das Wasser nass. Es war warm und still, obwohl die ganze Bevölkerung von Atlantis anwesend war und ihr zusah.

Auf irgendein stummes Signal trat Harry Potter vor. Er war auch im Wasser einen Schritt tiefer als sie. Er trug eine weiße, fast zeremonielle Robe und er sah nicht aus wie ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge, sondern wie der Anführer von Atlantis, der er wirklich war. Er sagte nichts, streckte nur seine Hände aus und vorsichtig reichte Cho das halbschlafende Baby in ihren Armen in seine. Dann beobachte sie, besorgt und hilflos glücklich wie er sich umdrehte um die Menge von Atlantis anzusprechen, sowohl Zauberer wie auch Drachen.

„Wir wurden gesegnet.“, begann er, seine Stimme leise aber hörbar. „mit einem neuen Leben, hier auf Atlantis. Wenn diese Insel jemals unser Zuhause werden sollte, dann heute, da dieses Kind hier geboren wurde und hier sein Zuhause finden wird. Heute versammeln wir uns hier, am Ufer des Atlantiks und der Küste von Atlantis, um diesen neuen Leben einen Namen zu geben.

Lantica war im Wasser direkt hinter ihm, stand knietief und wachte über ihn. Als Potter sich umdrehte, breitete sie ihre Flügel aus und sie schimmerten im dämmrigen Licht der untergehenden Sonne hinter ihr.

„Heute,“, begann sie, senkte ihren Kopf um das Baby anzusehen. Das Baby war nun wach, sah mit hellblauen Augen hoch zu ihr. Als sie ihren Kopf weiter senkte, streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte ihre Schnauze. „Schenken wir dir einen Namen. Einen Namen um dich zu schützen und abzuschirmen und dich mit unseren Leben und Herzen zu vereinen. Du, Kind von Atlantis, wirst geliebt von uns allen und dafür nennen wir dich Huo.“

Cho stieß ihren Atem aus. Sie hatte in den letzten zwei Wochen oft mit Lantica darüber gesprochen. Aber am Ende, hatte sie die Entscheidung in ihren Händen gelassen. Es war ihr richtig erschienen, irgendwie, nicht zu erwähnen, war es etwas kalt gewesen zu denken, dass ein Drache ihrem Sohn einen Namen geben würde. Dennoch, sie war etwas besorgt gewesen. Bis jetzt.

Huo. Huo Chang, Sohn von Cho Chang.

Es gab keinen Jubel, nicht zuerst. Nicht bevor die Feuerbälle – Lady und Hübsches Biest – ihre Plätze auf jeder Seite der Zeremonie einnahmen. Sie holten Luft, es gurgelte leise in ihren Hälsen und dann ließen sie das Feuer fliegen. Zwei perfekt geformte Feuerbälle flogen über den dunklen Ozean, ihre Reflektion rannte mit ihnen um die Wette, zuerst hoch und dann runter bis sie auf das Wasser trafen, in fast exakt der gleichen Entfernung und zur gleichen Zeit.

Es war der Start der Feuer Zeremonie. Während Potter Huo sanft zurück zu Cho reichte traten auch Septimus und Fabian vor und spien Feuer. Und dann nahm Lantica ihren Platz in der Linie ein und Gideon schloss sich ihr an und alle sechs Feuerbälle griffen das Wasser mit ihrem Feuer an, zuerst in Zweiergruppen, dann einer nach dem anderen in schneller Folge und dann alle zur exakt gleichen Zeit, eine Breitseite von Feuer.

Man hörte Flügel rauschen und dann wurde der ganze Himmel erhellt von zehn Hornschwänzen, sie alle spien in gut einstudierter Folge Feuer. Sie tanzten zusammen hoch über der Menge, flogen langsam über das Wasser, wo das Feuer sich in den langsamen Wellen spiegelte und es gab eine Menge Oohs und Aahs in der Menge, die zusah. Sie machten Muster, Ringe und Spirale, flogen hoch und runter, wie ein gut designtes Feuerwerk, nur mit reinen Flammen ohne Funken. Dann schlossen sich die kleineren Grünlinge an, ihre scharfen Flammen fügten dem Tanz aus Feuer neue Details hinzu.

Dem Muster wurde die Krone aufgesetzt als die Kurzschnäuzler auch in die Luft flogen und ihre eigenen intensiven blauen Flammen dem Sturm aus Rot und Orange hinzufügten und dann flogen auch dir Feuerbälle in die Luft, stießen Projektilartige Flammen aus, Schuss nach Schuss.

Cho war so beschäftigt damit das Feuer über ihr zu beobachten, dass sie übersah wie die Durmstrang Schüler tanzten, mit Feuerbällen an ihren Zauberstabspitzen, ein paar von ihnen spuckten auch selbst hin und wieder Feuer. Es war ein gewaltiger, schwerer Tanz, der den Sand unter ihren bloßen Füßen aufwirbelte und dem Tanz der Drachen einen stetigen Beat gab.

Dann war es vorbei und alle jubelten, schossen Funken in die Luft, erleuchteten das Gebiet mit einem magischen Feuerwerk. Dann landeten die Drachen, alle brüsteten sich mit gerechtfertigten Stolz. Bao war auch dabei gewesen, flog in der feurigen Formation. Jetzt kam er zu Cho, die noch im Wasser stand, stupste sie sanft mit der Schnauze gegen den Rücken bevor er über ihre Schulter blickte.

„Huo.“ Sagte er, klang enorm zufrieden. „Das ist ein guter Name.

„Ja. Ja, ich denke, das ist er.“ Cho lächelte, lehnte sich gegen seine Masse, während alle jubelten und das Fest zur Feier der Geburt des ersten Kindes von Atlantis begann.


End file.
